Cadetes espaciales
by mutemuia
Summary: Una historia de amor y humor, en cualquier tiempo, siempre es una historia de amor y humor [Space AU].
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no me pertenece, aunque quisiera que Kuon (en cualquiera de sus alias) fuera mío… Ya, justo igual que cualquiera que esté leyendo esto XD

* * *

 ** _NOTAS:_**

 _Cierto aire a cualquier peli del estilo…_

 _OoC y licencias respecto al canon, porque sí, porque es un AU._ _Kyoko y Kuon tienen la misma edad_ _._

 _Y ahora lo importante:_

 _Para_ _ **Diosa Luna**_ _, con mucho cariño, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Abrazos y que no falten nunca las bendiciones en tu vida._

 _Tu regalo iba a ser _originalmente_ un one-shot, pero empezó a crecer solo XD_

* * *

 **CADETES ESPACIALES**

Desde la primera vez que se subió a una lanzadera y vio el suelo alejándose de ella, Kyoko supo que amaría el espacio. Pegó las manos a la ventana, como si fuera una niña pequeña (tanto que al principio empañó un poco el cristal sintex), y un oooh maravillado escapó de sus labios. Tal proceder por su parte atrajo las miradas indisimuladas de los demás pasajeros, casi todos jóvenes como ella con el mismo destino. Escuchó unas risitas a su espalda y les echó una mirada rápida e intensa (aprendida de su madre), cargada del suficiente veneno como para que se callaran de golpe. Ella luego volvió el rostro a la ventana, mudó de nuevo el semblante a uno extasiado sin darse cuenta, y siguió contemplando cómo Nueva Tokyo 2 se iba empequeñeciendo hasta volverse un borrón gris en medio del verde esmeralda de su planeta, Nihon-Hoshi. Sí, porque La Estrella de Japón (inspirados que estaban los pioneros de la madre patria) era verde. La Tierra era azul, y Nihon-Hoshi, verde. Pero las dos igual de hermosas, puntos de color flotando en la inmensa negrura del espacio. Kyoko sonreía al sentir el vértigo de la velocidad en aumento, la breve trepidación al atravesar la última capa de la atmósfera y luego la suave quietud del vacío, volando en el espacio. Sonrió de nuevo —realmente no podía dejar de hacerlo— y se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de sosegar su sobrexcitado corazón.

La Academia Espacial la esperaba.

* * *

Kyoko se crió como muchos otros niños de las colonias planetarias. Sus familias eran principalmente granjeros y agricultores, y sus hijos se criaban prácticamente solos, a su aire, y con la escolarización mínima. Eran niños que desde que aprendían a mantenerse en pie, los montaban en un deslizador y marchaban a inspeccionar los campos. Grandes extensiones de tierra, un mar dorado de cargadas espigas, o bosques de verdes frutales, destinados a mantener a las grandes megalópolis del planeta. Eran pequeños acostumbrados a meterse en las entrañas mecánicas de una cosechadora, o a cambiar con los ojos cerrados los circuitos quemados de un VigiTec que patrullaba los campos.

Ella no tuvo realmente amigos de pequeña, en parte porque vivía un poco lejos del pueblo y en parte, porque su madre era, por decirlo de alguna manera, poco sociable… Kyoko suponía que el hecho de que su padre no estuviera con ellas era una de las razones de ese rictus agrio en su rostro.

Así que en cuanto cumplió los 15 años huyó de la amargura de su madre. Con la ICarta en la mano, una mochila con sus pocas cosas y una sonrisa en la cara, tomó el primer kaze con destino a Nueva Tokyo 2, que, como era de esperar, era más, mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado Kyoko. Había gente por todas partes, gente de todos los colores, de todos los tamaños y de todas las razas conocidas hasta la fecha. Había androides, de esos obsoletos que su madre tenía en la granja y para los que ya no se fabricaban repuestos, había también de esos tan perfectos y modernos que podrían pasar _casi_ por humanos. Bots con sus luces desplazándose a dos palmos sobre el suelo, edificios tan altos que se perdían en el cielo y más gente de la que vería nunca… Ah, sí, eso ya lo dijo… Pero ella, aún con los ojos brillantes de asombro, solo sentía la calidez eléctrica que emanaba de la ICarta que llevaba guardada sobre el corazón (tontería suya) y en la que titilaban en 3D las letras de su aceptación a la Academia Espacial Takarada.

* * *

Las idiotas de antes, las de las risitas, lideradas por una bruja de pelo superfashion, le cortaron el paso nada más desembarcar en el muelle de la estación.

—¿De veras piensas que este es sitio para una pueblerina como tú?

—Disculpa —dijo Kyoko, ignorando deliberadamente el insulto y siguió caminando—, tengo que… —Pero la chica la agarró del brazo y no la dejó marchar.

—¡Te estoy hablando! —le gritó.

Kyoko se soltó con un tirón fuerte, inspiró un par de veces y se preparó para lo que quiera que fuese que querían estas imbéciles. Si liarse a golpes o bañarla a 'piropos', Kyoko aún no lo tenía muy claro… ¿Pero por qué tenía que tocarle a ella? Si tan solo acababa de llegar…

—Ella no quiere hablar —dijo otra voz, metiéndose en medio, como un muro entre Kyoko y las harpías.

Él la miró brevemente, antes de dirigirse con voz amable, chocolatosamente amable, a las tiparracas. Y Kyoko, en ese brevísimo instante en que él la miró, lo vio: alto, rubio, con los ojos del verde más hermoso que hubiera visto en sus quince años de vida…

—La conferencia de bienvenida es en diez minutos —les dijo, y se dio la vuelta a la vez que tomaba a Kyoko suavemente del brazo—. Estoy seguro de que no querrán llegar tarde el primer día —Ella, aún pasmada por ese verde, se dejó llevar y echó a andar sin darse cuenta, mientras las brujas quedaban atrás murmurando y rezongando.

Ella lo miró de nuevo. Su perfil elegante, la mandíbula apretada y la mirada seria. Era realmente alto. Y guapo. Muy guapo. Y si eran de la misma edad, este chico todavía crecería más, y todavía sería más guapo… Pero ese no era precisamente el tema de interés de Kyoko en estos momentos.

—¿¡Eres un hada!? —le preguntó de repente, llevándose las manos a la boca casi inmediatamente. Él le echó una mirada extraña, como si no supiera aún si ella hablaba en serio o no. Ella dejó caer las manos y suspiró audiblemente. Él seguía mirándola de medio lado mientras caminaban—. No, vamos, quiero decir que sé que no lo eres… —dijo ella, tratando de explicarse. Y básicamente que este chico no fuera a tacharla de loca desde el primer día—. Pero, oye, tú…

—Kuon —dijo él, respondiendo a la pausa de Kyoko.

—Sí, Kuon-san… —repitió Kyoko, con la debida cortesía.

—Solo Kuon —interrumpió él, rectificando a la muchacha.

—Ajá, Solo-Kuon-san —dijo ella, deteniéndose y mirándolo de reojo para ver cómo reaccionaba. Él resopló, conteniendo la carcajada a duras penas—. ¿De verdad no eres un hada? —insistió ella—. ¿Ningún experimento genético en tu familia al respecto?

—No, no… —respondió él, aún con la sonrisa llenando de arruguitas muy lindas sus facciones. _Espera… ¿Quién dijo eso?_ —. Me parezco mucho a mi madre, eso es todo…

—Oooh… —Por la mente de Kyoko pasó la imagen de una princesa hada. No, una reina, puesto que su hijo era un príncipe. Un príncipe de las hadas, sí… No es que ella fuera a decir eso en voz alta… Ni loca… Tan ensimismada estaba ella en sus cavilaciones que no advirtió el gesto cortés de él invitándola a andar, y antes de nada, ya estaban en la sala de presentaciones.

Ella buscó sitio, y él se sentó a su lado. Kyoko estaba tan-pero-tan emocionada por estar ahí… Era su oportunidad para labrarse un futuro más allá de los trigales de la hacienda materna.

—¿Seguro que no te lo han dicho antes? —volvió a insistir ella, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo bien. _De nuevo…_

—No, … —respondió él, con un gesto vago y dejando la frase en el aire.

—Oh, sí, Kyoko… Mogami Kyoko —se apresuró a responder ella. Luego inclinó la cabeza, una breve reverencia por estar ya sentada, que él correspondió—. Por favor, cuida de mí.

—Hizuri Solo-Kuon —dijo él. Ella sonrió con la broma y a él se le fue el aire de los pulmones. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida. Cuando ella ladeó la cabeza, esperando el resto de la formalidad, él pareció volver a sus sentidos y se apresuró a añadir—. Por favor, cuida de mí.

—Por cierto, gracias por lo de antes —añadió ella, y sonrió más brillantemente si era posible.

—No hay de qué… —acertó a decir él.

No, se corrige Kuon. Su sonrisa no es la cosa más bonita que haya visto en su vida.

Solo la segunda.

La primera, ahora lo sabía, eran sus ojos dorados…


	2. Chapter 2

En la Academia Espacial Takarada, se tenía la firme convicción de que la formación de sus cadetes debía ser integral. Desde mecánica, ingeniería, política, cálculo antidiferencial y física postcuántica avanzada, pasando por un severo entrenamiento físico y muchas y variadas clases de historia del universo. Sin olvidar el arte. Todos los Takarada, generación tras generación, habían hecho de su amor por las artes una forma de vida y eso se plasmaba en exposiciones permanentes, conciertos, recitales, funciones y más de un baile.

La Academia Espacial no era una excepción.

—¿Un baile? ¿El Día de la Unificación? —exclamó Kyoko, con los ojitos convertidos en estrellas—. ¡Nunca he ido a un baile!

—Era de suponer… —dijo una voz preñada de desprecio a sus espaldas—. ¿Qué sabrá de bailes una palurda simplona como tú?

Kimiko, porque así se llamaba la bruja reina, la del primer día, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para dejar a Kyoko en ridículo. Pero la muchacha era buena estudiante y mejor cadete que ella o que cualquiera de sus acólitas, así que la muy bruja lanzaba dardos envenenados donde más le dolía: su apariencia y su origen humilde.

Kuon hacía lo imposible para que a Kyoko no se le estallase una vena en la frente cuando Kimiko soltaba alguna perla de las suyas, sabía que le hacían realmente daño, porque fomentaban cada una de sus inseguridades. Así que la tarde que entró a su cubículo y la encontró convertida en una marañita de negra frustración encogida sobre sí misma en un rincón, supo que Kimiko había ganado una vez más.

Con cuidado, con mucha paciencia y palabras susurradas, la desenredó y la puso en pie. Y bueno… Efectivamente, Kyoko había hecho algo para remediar su atractivo físico.

Con escaso éxito, hay que añadir…

—Oh, vamos, Kyoko —le dijo él, al ver lo que había hecho, bastante molesto por el efecto en Kyoko de la muy $%&&# de Kimiko—. ¡No tenías que teñirte el pelo para demostrar nada!

—Pueblerina, eso es lo que soy, una palurda —A ella le temblaba el labio inferior debido a los esfuerzos para contener el sollozo—. Para ti es fácil, con ese aire de príncipe feérico… Pero yo…

—Kyoko, Kyoko —le dijo tomándola de las manos y sentándola en el catre—, tú _eres_ hermosa.

—Oh, Kuon —suspiró ella. Sus ojos, ya brillantes por las lágrimas que había derramado antes de que llegara él, se llenaron de otras nuevas—, eso lo dices porque eres mi amigo…

Él vació el pecho, exhalando audiblemente y apartando la mirada. Su amigo, sí… Solo su amigo… ¿Por qué no le cree? ¿Por qué ella no se ve como la ve él? ¿Cómo decirle que de verdad era hermosa si las palabras no bastaban?

—¿Y tenía que ser rosa? —prefirió preguntar él, cansado—. ¿Tan escandalosamente rosa?

—El _ColorURself_ era de segunda mano… —susurró ella, y el labio le volvió a temblar—. No tenía dinero para más…

—Espera —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto. Si se lo hubiera pedido a él… Pero nooo… Kyoko era demasiado orgullosa para eso—, déjame probar a mí.

Kuon soltó sus manos y se agachó a recoger el pincel digital, que yacía parpadeante y despreciado en el suelo. Apretó botones para cambiar la configuración del chisme y con un nuevo suspiro (hacía eso mucho últimamente), empezó a pintarle de nuevo el cabello. Ella se dejó hacer, mientras Kuon se movía muy cerca de ella, rodeándola, tocándola gentilmente para que alzara la cabeza o la moviera de un lado a otro y tener acceso a todo su cabello.

Pero claro, sobre una base ya modificada de _vistoso_ rosa, poco más era lo que podía hacer… Especialmente cuando el aparatejo empezó a soltar un hilito de humo, luego un sonoro _puf_ y todas sus luces se apagaron, roto para siempre.

Él examinó su resultado. Volvió a tocarla para que moviera la cabeza, mientras ella esperaba ansiosa su opinión mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Cómo lo ves? —se atrevió por fin a preguntar.

—Naranja… —respondió él. Kyoko suspiró y decidió ignorar su valoración, porque en todos los mundos se sabe que los hombres ven menos colores que las mujeres. Así que corrió a mirarse en la ventana-espejo. Pulsó un botón en la pared y la vista al verde Nihon-Hoshi despareció para ofrecerle su propia imagen.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirando ese naranja, porque efectivamente era naranja, pero entreverado de reflejos cobrizos, como los de un atardecer de otoño.

—No, hombre… —dijo ella, aún mirándose—. ¿Mejor o peor?

—Bueno —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros (un gesto que ella definitivamente odiaba)—, cualquier cosa es mejor que ese rosa…

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo… —concedió ella. Ladeó la cabeza para verse mejor y llegó por fin a una conclusión—. Me gusta…

—Vale —dijo Kuon con _otro_ suspiro—, ¿podemos dejarnos ya de inútiles reafirmaciones de personalidad y ponernos a estudiar?

—Y eso lo dice el rubio de ojos verdes —protestó ella volteando los ojos.

Y como siempre, ella no se daba cuenta de las miradas furtivas de Kuon por entre los hologramas que recreaban la Historia de la Federación sobre la mesa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la biblioteca, más de una cabeza se dio la vuelta, sorprendida por el drástico cambio de look de Kyoko. La noche antes, justo después de irse Kuon, se volvió a mirar en la ventana-espejo y tomó _otra_ decisión.

Esta vez con resultados más afortunados.

Así que cuando la vio entrar, con ese paso orgulloso, la barbilla bien alta, con Kuon a su lado, como siempre, a la bicha de bichas de Kimiko casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

—La muy desgraciada… —siseó entre dientes, mientras Kyoko y Kuon se sentaban en su mesa de siempre. Pero no hablaba más que la envidia…

—¡Naranja! ¡Qué color! —dijo una de sus amigas, más o menos horrorizada.

—Y se ha cortado el pelo a tijeretazos —dijo otra, para dar apoyo moral a las lenguas viperinas—. Toda aquella melena de campesina…

—De verdad, no sé qué puede ver en ella alguien como él…

Pues alguien como él, veía exactamente lo mismo que veían los demás…

Sí, sí… Porque si hacemos caso a los susurros y bisbiseos de los varones allí reunidos (y Kuon escuchó perfectamente cada uno de ellos), a Kyoko le quedaba muy bien su nueva imagen.

Pero eso Kimiko no iba a reconocerlo nunca.

Y además, su arrogante vanidad le impedía ver que la verdadera belleza de Kyoko iba más allá de la apariencia. Como muy bien sabía Kuon…


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Sabes con quién vas a ir al baile? —pregunta ella antes de llevarse una pieza de tempura a la boca.

—Sí —responde él, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Y no puedo saberlo? —sigue preguntando ella.

—Todavía no… —A él se le escapa un suspiro. ¿De verdad que ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza _esa_ posibilidad?

—Oh… —suspira también ella, y sus hombros caen, fruto de la curiosidad insatisfecha.

—Aún no se lo he pedido… —añade él, sin saber muy bien el porqué. ¿Quizás porque quiere ver la inquietud brillar en sus ojos? ¿O celos? ¿O algo? Cualquier cosa estaría bien…

—¿Y eso? —Kuon la sigue mirando, ella se remueve inquieta en la silla. ¿Podrá ser…? Naaa… ¿Ves? Solo era curiosidad…

Él se encogió de hombros y _ahora_ sí que no añadió nada más. La respuesta no le gustaría a ninguno de los dos…

—¿Y tú? —pregunta Kuon, con una punzada de _algo doloroso_ en la boca del estómago. Y no es por la comida. No. Definitivamente no…

—Todavía no… —responde ella, con la vocecita pintada de decepción.

—¿No? —Kuon no se lo puede creer. Siente la ira hormiguearle en la punta de los dedos, burbujeando apenas bajo la piel. _Aunque vaya en contra de todos sus deseos, de todos sus anhelos…_ ¿Cómo es que no la han invitado ya? ¿Cómo es que no tiene una fila de chicos haciendo cola para ver a cuál acepta? ¿Es que nadie tiene ojos en la cara?

—Yo creo que es porque somos dos bichos raros tú y yo…

 _Ah, sí… Es por eso…_

—¿Tú crees? —responde él con fingida indiferencia. Es cierto, sí. Ella, la chica deliciosamente rara, extravagante y más trabajadora y voluntariosa que nadie. Y él, un antisocial perseguido por las cabecitas huecas, sin paciencia para nadie que no sea Kyoko.

—Sí, necesitamos expandir nuestra esfera social… —Y entonces, como si fuera un pequeño milagro solo para él, los ojos de Kyoko se iluminan, se llenan de estrellas, de luz, y Kuon se estremece. No puede apartar la vista, ni quiere—. Una amiga, Kuon, necesito una amiga —Kyoko deja caer los palillos en el bento y sus manos salen disparadas a tomar las de Kuon, que solo puede abrir más y más los ojos, la boca entreabierta sin saber, mientras a ella las palabras se le escapan de pura emoción contenida—. ¡Quiero tener una amiga!

A él se le escapa una brusca respiración entrecortada, perdido en sus ojos, pero que disfraza más o menos rápidamente de amistad herida.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, Kyoko… ¿Y yo qué soy?

Y ella, porque es así, porque no se da cuenta de los efectos que causa en él, suelta sus manos para apoyarlas en sus mejillas y escacharlas. Sí, las escacha. Como si Kuon fuera un niño pequeño y no un muchacho de quince años largos que se muere por sus huesos.

—Dije amigaaaa —dice ella, a solo un palmo de distancia de su cara, alargando exageradamente la vocal final—, Kuon, _tú_ eres mi mejor amigo —Y aquí acontece un extraño suceso: un suave rubor en la pareja que no es pareja, en ella y también en él—. Es que a veces una chica tan sólo necesita hablar con otra chica…

—¿Y de qué querrías tú hablar? —pregunta él, tratando de normalizar su respiración cuando Kyoko por fin lo suelta y se sienta en su silla.

—De cosas de chicas, hombre… —le responde ella con la voz chiquita y un gesto vago de la mano.

—Ah —Y por segunda vez en un minuto, Kuon se pone colorado. Kyoko observa su rubor avergonzado y siente su corazón expandirse de dulzura. Qué lindo se ve… _Espera… ¿Otra vez?_

—¿Y tú? —pregunta ella de repente, dando un brinquito en la silla para huir de esos pensamientos perturbadores y sobresaltando a Kuon—. ¿No quieres hablar con otros chicos?

Él se encogió de hombros (otra vez, sí) y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de averiguar qué estaría pasando por su linda cabecita…

—No creas —le respondió—, tampoco hay mucho de qué hablar.

—No seas tonto, Kuon —le replicó ella, agitando una mano en el aire—. Algo habrá…

—Tampoco es que alguien quisiera molestarse en conocernos…

—Apuesto a que Yashiro _Frzzz_ lo haría. Parece muy amable… Sí, o quizás ese tal Rick, Rick _El Matapollos_ , oí que le llamaban… ¿Pero qué diantres será un pollo? ¿No estaban extintos? —se pregunta ella, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios en ademán pensativo. Y Kuon tan solo observa, porque Kyoko es su materia de estudio preferida—. Oh Kuon, qué dos criaturas más patéticas somos… —se lamentó ella. Y acto seguido, con ese cambio de ánimo volátil, inesperado y repentino, tan propio de ella cuando las cosas van mal (y deberían ir mejor), añadió, llena de determinación—. Debemos procurar mejorar nuestra vida social…

—¿Y qué me dices de Fuwa? —preguntó él, porque es masoquista, obviamente.

—¿Quién? —dijo ella, parpadeando con confusión.

—El de los piercings en la oreja… — _El imbécil que te mira más de la cuenta…_

Y de nuevo, ese dedo pensativo sobre los labios. _Envidia, Kuon, envidia…_

—No me suena, no… —declaró ella, tras reflexionar un momento—. Perdona, Kuon, ¿de quién estás hablando? No tengo ni la menor idea.

—De nadie que importe… —respondió él, con un poco más de paz mental. Ella iba a insistir un poco más, pero su mirada se desvió a la entrada del comedor, donde en ese momento dos muchachas estaban saludando al profesor Sawara.

Y justo como antes, los ojos de Kyoko volvieron a llenarse de estrellas, porque esas dos muchachas eran Momose y Kotonami. Sí, objetivamente eran hermosas, sin duda, de rasgos agraciados, piel perfecta y lustrosa cabellera. Pero él tan solo las miraba tratando de comprender qué veía Kyoko en ellas. Porque ninguna de las dos era ni la mitad de hermosa que _su_ _Kyoko_.

Kuon chasqueó la lengua reprendiéndose por el desliz mental. Ella no era suya. No debía siquiera pensarlo, porque si lo piensa, lo dirá. Cualquier día se le escapará delante de Kyoko, y entonces, su pequeño mundo de dos tal y como lo conoce, dejará de existir.

—La Princesa de Hielo y la Dama del Lago… —susurraba Kyoko, con admiración desbordante, la mirada arrobada, y las manos sobre el corazón—. Son taaan hermosas…

Y entonces, una idea.

—¿Nos presentamos? —preguntó él. Ella giró el cuello con tal rapidez que Kuon está seguro de que tuvo que doler…

—¿Nosotros mismos? —cuestionó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¿No sería eso grosero?

—No lo creo, es más, creo que sería una muestra de buena educación… —Cuando la vio parpadear, él supo que había ganado. Justifícalo todo con cortesía y buenas maneras, y Kyoko aceptará. Kuon la conoce como nadie…—. ¿No querías que socializáramos más?

—Eres el mejor, Kuon —le dijo ella, y el firmamento volvió a brillar en sus ojos.

Cuatro palabras, solo cuatro palabras y esos ojos dorados, y el corazón de Kuon se olvidó de latir.

 _Por Dios, qué fácil era hacerla feliz…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_NOTA:_** _¿Capítulo ligeramente T?_

* * *

—Kuon, ¿qué haces aquí? —La voz de Kyoko le llegó cargada de estática, con ese deje metálico de los intercomunicadores de corto alcance.

—¿Disculpa? —Pregunta más que justificada la suya, ya que ambos estaban flotando en el espacio, mirando la sobrecogedora negrura infinita más allá del perfil curvo de Nihon-Hoshi. Era su turno para la práctica de paseo espacial, atados a la estación por el preceptivo cable de seguridad, bajo la supervisión del profesor Sawara, y monitorizados por los VigiTecs que los seguían a cierta distancia.

Él se giró en el vacío a mirarla, como si ella pudiera ver el desconcierto en su rostro a través del cristal polarizado de su casco. Para él estaba muy claro lo que estaba haciendo aquí, así que a saber de qué hablaba Kyoko, porque con ella nunca se sabe… Sus formas de razonar el mundo, el universo, desafían a la lógica. Y ese, sin duda, era uno más de sus innumerables encantos… A él le fascinan sus aparentemente aleatorias formas de pensamiento, le maravilla cómo de A salta a F con una naturalidad pasmosa (y por lo demás, casi siempre correcta), y cómo percibe el universo y se mueve en él…

—Yo, como ya sabes —Un breve clic le indicó a Kuon que Kyoko había pasado a un canal privado. Nadie más podía escucharlos—, tenía mis razones para dejar la finca de mi madre, ¿pero tú…? Tus padres tienen una de las mayores empresas del planeta. Y-te-a-do-ran —recalcó ella, silabeando la última frase—. ¿Cuántas videocartas al día recibes de ellos? —le preguntó—. ¿Cuántas recibo yo de mi madre? —La voz le suena amarga, con un quiebro triste al final. Su casi inexistente relación con su madre será siempre una herida abierta—. En fin, a lo que quería yo llegar es a qué haces aquí, Kuon, pudiendo estar con ellos, con gente que de verdad te quiere, y con un futuro ya escrito para ti…

Él inspiró hondo, sin dar una respuesta. Su respiración contenida, sin palabras, sonaba en sus oídos y por un segundo, Kyoko se preguntó si habría presionado demasiado.

—Probarme a mí mismo —contestó él por fin. Kuon escuchó la exhalación pintada de sorpresa que Kyoko no pudo evitar—. Probarme que no soy solo mi apellido, que puedo forjarme un futuro distinto por mí mismo… —Kuon deja salir el aire lentamente—. Quiero demostrar que soy mi propia persona.

—Kuon, tú puedes ser lo que tú quieras… —le dijo ella. Su mano enguantada se apoyó suavemente sobre la suya. Kuon no podía verle el rostro, el casco le devolvía tan solo su propio reflejo, pero pudo imaginar su mirada, y sabía que en sus ojos dorados había la misma ternura y confianza que en su voz—. Siempre serás tu propia persona… —El silencio solo es roto por las respiraciones de ambos sonando en los intercomunicadores, al menos, hasta que Kyoko vuelve a hablar, preocupada—. ¿Pero y la empresa? —pregunta ella—. Quiero decir, obligaciones familiares y todo eso…

—Algún día —responde él, y Kyoko _casi_ pudo verlo encogiéndose de hombros dentro de su traje espacial—, cuando me canse de explorar el universo, cuando haya llegado a la última frontera, supongo que volveré…

—Ese es un viaje muy largo, Kuon…

* * *

—No hay nada que hacer… No puedo con esto… —dijo Kyoko, y con un suspiro apagó sus hololibros. Kuon le echó una mirada por encima de sus propios libros y vio cómo se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla con un resoplido nada femenino, pero que hizo que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa torcida—. Siempre puedo ser tu jefe de ingeniería y tú mi comandante…

—Kyoko —le dijo él, apoyando la mano en la mejilla y mirándola, aún con esa sonrisa bailando en los labios, repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella le dijo un par de horas atrás—, tú puedes ser lo que tú quieras…

—Tú dame cables, circuitos, maquinaria… Dame si quieres, aguja e hilo... En eso soy buena, lo sé y lo reconozco, pero en todo lo demás… —Ella resopló de nuevo, los brazos caídos con desgana a ambos lados de la silla—. Lo tuyo es TODO lo demás, Don Perfecto…

A él volvió a curvársele la boca con la misma sonrisa torcida de antes, mientras las maripositas del orgullo viril revoloteaban contentas dentro su pecho. _Así que perfecto, según tú, ¿eh?_

—Dos cosas, Kyoko… —dijo Kuon, alzando el dedo índice frente a él—. Primero, eres una muy buena estudiante —Ella fue a protestarle, pero él la calló con un gesto—. Tus notas son iguales a las mías. Así que deja de menospreciarte…

—Pero tengo que poner más esfuerzo, mientras que tú... —medió ella, porque simplemente tenía que decirlo.

—Y segundo —le interrumpió él—. Es por eso que hacemos tan buen equipo tú y yo —Y le brindó a Kyoko esa sonrisa esplendorosa suya que prácticamente la dejaba ciega—. Nos complementamos… Nos entendemos casi sin palabras…

—Eso es cierto —le reconoció ella, con el corazón latiendo como loco sin saber la razón. _O quizás sí que la sabía…_ Y también le sonrió. Esa sonrisa que él adoraba desde el primer día. Desde antes incluso de saber cómo se llamaba—. Y eso que podrías haber elegido cualquier otro compañero de estudios —añadió ella, señalando con la cabeza a las tontas de las otras mesas, que no hacían más que hacerle ojitos, aleteos de pestañas, y sonrisas que querían pasar por invitadoras y seductoras.

Él ni las miró.

—Nadie es como tú… —Su voz sonó más seria de lo que pretendía, más nacida de adentro, mostrando más de la verdad de su corazón de lo que inicialmente era su intención—. No querría a nadie más a mi lado.

Y Kyoko sabía — _sentía_ — que era verdad.

* * *

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su cuello y descendió hasta más allá de la licra de su escote. Kuon se encontró tragando saliva, prácticamente hipnotizado, siguiendo con la mirada fija el recorrido de una simple gota sobre su piel.

Que Kyoko jadeara por el esfuerzo físico, no ayudaba en nada…

—Oh, yo no tengo tu fuerza ni tu altura —se quejó ella, haciendo un pucherito (adorable, en su parcial opinión) y dejando caer los puños. Kuon entonces parpadeó dos veces y pareció volver de dondequiera que estuviera—. Jamás podré ganar un entrenamiento…

—Pero eres más pequeña y más ágil, Kyoko —le dijo—. Y muy rápida. Deberías aprovechar eso a tu favor —aconsejó él, como si fuera un senpai o un sensei. De hecho, hasta había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho, como si estuviera impartiendo una lección—. Siempre hay maneras de derrotar a alguien más grande que tú.

—¿T-Te refieres a...? —preguntó ella, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase, a la vez que rubores escandalosamente rojos aparecían en sus mejillas.

—¿A qué, Kyoko? —inquirió Kuon, no entendiendo a qué podría referirse ella, y mucho menos, a cuento de qué se había puesto taaan colorada…

—A… —Ella no terminó la frase, pero miró hacia abajo, hacia la entrepierna de Kuon (sí, miró), mientras el resto de su piel iba adquiriendo el mismo tono carmesí, casi como si fuera a explotar en llamas en cualquier momento.

—Oh.

Kyoko apartó la mirada con rapidez, encontrando el techo de la sala de entrenamientos mucho más interesante. ¿De verdad había hecho eso? ¿De verdad le había mirado su…? ¡Pervertida!

—Bueno —dijo él, rascándose nervioso la nuca y apartando también la mirada. Había cierto rubor en sus mejillas que _podría_ ser achacado a la actividad física. Pero Kyoko lo conocía mejor…—, yo me refería a llaves y técnicas de luchas, pero eso también serviría...

Kyoko quería que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara…

Desde el otro lado de la sala de entrenamientos, Kimiko los observa. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados, los puños apretados y el corazón negro de ira.

Odia la forma en que él la mira.

Odia la forma en que ella lo mira a él.

Los odiaba a los dos, porque ellos tenían algo que ella no tendría nunca.

Odia también cómo la humillación, el poder, el control, se le escurren siempre de entre los dedos.

La pueblerina necesita una lección. Un buen susto, sí. Algo que le recuerde que este no es su sitio, que ella no se merece estar aquí, respirando su mismo aire…

Que no se le olvide a esa palurda que ella no es nadie.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko entró en su cubículo justo cuando Kuon se estaba vistiendo. Ella era la única persona que tenía su número de acceso y jamás lo había utilizado. Porque Kyoko, siempre preocupada por la educación y la cortesía, lo consideraba una invasión de su intimidad, y prefería esperar por Kuon sentada en el suelo del pasillo en vez de entrar y hacer tiempo cómodamente hasta que él llegara.

Y a pesar de sus insistencias, nunca había usado ese código de acceso. Hasta ahora… Así que algo (y algo grande, debe precisarse) ha tenido que pasar para que ella entrara en tromba, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y rebotando sobre sus pies de pura emoción mal contenida.

Kuon estaba (casi) seguro de que el que él estuviera a medio vestir no era la causa del color en su rostro. No tendría él esa suerte…

Pero sin saberlo él, _sí_ que tenía esa suerte. En cuanto entró por la puerta, Kyoko estuvo a una milésima de segundo de darse la vuelta y salir huyendo de allí, pero la curiosidad malsana ( _Pervertida, chica, eres una pervertida… Pobre Kuon… Qué mala amiga he resultado ser…_ ) y el impulso que traía, se lo impidieron… ( _Bah, es culpa suya por ser tan perfecto_ ).

—¿A qué no adivinas? —preguntó ella, con las manos a la espalda como una niña traviesa. Por supuesto, Kyoko fingía no advertir su pelo oscurecido por las gotas de agua, ni el brillo de su piel húmeda, ni las líneas que dibujaban sus músculos en la carne joven. Fingía, claro, porque la Kyoko dentro de Kyoko (la que no se ve, la que todo lo calla), estaba gritando escandalizada. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma sabría decirte… Bueno, mejor dicho: ni ella misma _querría_ decirte… Kuon es su amigo, su mejor amigo… Y está muy mal pensar _de esa manera_ de tu mejor amigo… Él es lo único que tiene, el único afecto sincero en su vida, y le aterra perderlo… Así que hace tiempo que tomó una decisión: ella prefiere amarlo en silencio a perderlo para siempre… Pero cada vez es más difícil no mostrar pedazos de sí misma cuando le habla, cuando él la mira así… ¿Y si él se entera? Los dioses la protejan…

—¿Adivinar qué? —preguntó él, exhalando un suspiro largo, decepcionado por no conseguir ni un mínimo interés por parte de Kyoko y sin ganas de seguirle el juego, mientras se ponía la camiseta del uniforme. Si tan solo supiera…

—Oh, vamos, inténtalo… —le rogó ella, con los ojos brillantes. Él suspiró y transigió, por la misma razón de siempre…, porque nunca puede negarle nada…

—¿Kotonami ha aceptado tomar un helado contigo? —A ella le brillaron mucho más los ojos, soñadores, y luego dio un suspirito.

—No. Eso no… —respondió. Y luego levantó el puño en alto—. ¡Pero algún día lo conseguiré! Kotonami-san y yo seremos las mejores amigas y entonces… —Y antes de seguir divagando, se interrumpió, dejó la frase a mitad y se puso seria, luego ladeó la cabeza y añadió—. Amigaaas, con 'a', Kuon, recuerda…

—¿Entonces? —preguntó él, para nada resignado a la zona de amistad en la que Kyoko le tenía confinado—. ¿Quizás hubo hamburguesas en el comedor? —Ella negó con vehemencia, a velocidad superrápida.

—Hoy pasearé en el espacio sin supervisión, Kuon... —dijo Kyoko, sin poder aguantarse más—. Sawara-sensei piensa que ya estoy preparada para usar solo los propulsores. Será un verdadero paseo espacial… —dijo ella, con emoción, las manos sobre el corazón—. Es como quitarme los ruedines antigravitatorios del aerodeslizador —Kyoko enderezó la espalda, alzó la barbilla y proclamó orgullosa, con la palma de la mano abierta sobre el pecho—. Soy una chica grande, Kuon.

Kuon decidió no comentar su verdadera opinión sobre ese aspecto y se centró en el que más le preocupaba.

—¿Sin el cable de seguridad? —preguntó, fruncido el ceño.

—Pues claro —respondió ella, agitando una mano en el aire—. Si no, ¿cuál es la gracia del asunto?

—Pero no saldrás sola, imagino... —replicó él. A ver, ¿qué peligro había? Es algo que tendrán que hacer mil veces a lo largo de su formación. Pura rutina, entrenamiento práctico… Él mismo ya lo había hecho dos días antes… Pero el dolor sordo en la boca del estómago no le anunciaba nada bueno. Llámalo presentimiento, corazonada o como quieras… No le gustaba que Kyoko fuera a salir sola, y algo primario, a lo que no sabía ponerle nombre, algo que sentía en sus huesos, se rebelaba contra esa idea.

—Kuon... —le dijo ella, con esa voz suave, que solo usaba cuando Kuon tenía uno de sus días 'oscuros', uno de esos días en que pensaba que les había robado el hijo a sus padres, o cuando sentía que las riendas de su destino se le escapaban de las manos—. No pasa nada... Es solo revisar un par de paneles solares... —Ladeó la cabeza y añadió, danzando en sus ojos una chispa divertida—. Tampoco es que vaya a trabajar con los fusores coriatómicos de los motores ni nada de eso... Es solo un paseo espacial…

—¿Pero sola? —Él seguía de pie, y había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de someter esa inquietud sobrevenida…

—Ajá —afirmó ella—. ¿Y…?

—No me gusta... —Y eso es todo lo que dijo… ¿Qué más podía decirle? ¿"Oye, Kyoko, no salgas hoy, porque tengo un mal presentimiento", "Mira, Kyoko, no", "Porque yo lo digo"? Razones por lo demás injustificables y totalmente fuera de lugar.

Pero Kyoko sabe… Ella ve la preocupación en sus ojos, en toda esa postura tensa que grita intranquilidad, desazón… No entiende las razones, pero la ve…

—Si tanto te preocupa —dijo ella con un suspiro (Kuon va a ser su perdición…)—, supongo que puedes acompañarme... —Y de nuevo, ese brillo divertido, que le arranca a Kuon un sobresalto. ¿Acaso le guiñó el ojo? ¿¡Kyoko le guiñó un ojo!? ¿Se está burlando de él?

Y entremezclado con la sorpresa, Kuon nota el alivio en los huesos, lo nota corriendo por sus venas, y ríe entre dientes, porque se ha dado cuenta de lo que pretende Kyoko… Muy lista… Despistarle de esa manera…, distraer su atención de esa forma… Ah, pero él también sabe jugar…

—Lo haré. Pero prométeme —Él entrecierra los ojos e imposta la voz con seriedad fingida, adoptando ese aire de senpai que le sale a veces— que te comportarás como una _casi_ adulta y que no pondrás _esa cara_ hasta que estemos fuera de la estación.

—¿Qué cara? —pregunta ella, entrecerrando con desconfianza los ojos. ¿Se estará burlando de ella?

—La de niña maravillada —Kuon se inclina hacia ella, adelantando el tronco y poniendo sus ojos verdes al mismo nivel que los suyos—, como la que pusiste en nuestro primer día...

A ella se le escapa una exclamación que revolotea sobre su piel, y él tiene que cerrar los ojos.

—¿En la lanzadera? —pregunta Kyoko, mientras con las manos en sus mejillas trata de luchar (en vano) contra el sofoco—. Tú, tú… —titubea ella—. ¿Tú estabas allí?

Kuon se endereza y disfruta el haber sido capaz de arrancarle rubores por su causa… La mira largamente por entre sus pestañas, antes de responderle y prolongando un poquito más su _sufrimiento_.

—Claro que sí.

Ella inspira fuerte, y por un segundo no respira. El maldito rubor delator crece, aumenta, y ella no sabe qué hacer para remediarlo. Así que al final, tan solo se rinde…

—Dioses, qué vergüenza —Y sus hombros caen, vencidos, y su mirada no se levanta del suelo. Pero una caricia, como el beso de una mariposa, sobre su mejilla, le hace alzar la mirada, para encontrarse con el verde amable de los ojos de Kuon.

—¿Vergüenza a cuenta de qué? —pregunta él, escondiendo la mano que la ha tocado, la mano que arde, hoy más que nunca—. Eras genuina, eras verdadera… Jamás he visto a nadie tan sinceramente feliz como a ti en aquel momento —Y Kuon, quizás por insensato, quizás por inconsciente, lanza la bomba, destinada a explotar en el pequeño espacio que los separa—. Estabas preciosa. Tan hermosa…

Los ojos de Kyoko apenas pueden reflejar con precisión el remolino de sensaciones y emociones, el vértigo de su pecho, las mariposas que quisieran volar pero que ella somete a la razón… _No, no puede ser verdad… Kuon es su amigo. Solo su amigo…_

—¿Hermosa yo? —pregunta ella, con una voz que pretende ser despreocupada—. Exageras, Kuon.

Y con esas palabras, Kyoko descarta la verdad y la disfraza de amistad y afecto, devolviendo (una vez más) a Kuon al punto de partida…

—Yo nunca exagero… —insiste él, y a Kyoko se le escapa un suspiro.

 _O quizás no…_


	6. Chapter 6

Ambos llevan las mallas de acrílico reforzado que deben usar dentro del traje espacial. No es la primera vez que se visten juntos para salir al espacio, pero hoy es distinto… A Kuon nunca antes le habían parecido tan plenas las curvas de Kyoko, ni ella había sido tan consciente de las marcadas líneas firmes de Kuon…

Quizás sea la juventud y sus cuerpos cambiantes, aún en desarrollo… Quizás sea algo tan simple como que por fin se están mirando con otros ojos. Quizás es que sin darse cuenta ambos ocultan menos lo que sienten y empiezan a verse en los ojos del otro, a verse de verdad… Especialmente Kyoko… Con un jadeo de sorpresa, que hace que sus esperanzas alcen el vuelo, inquietas y renovadas, Kuon se pregunta si lo que ve en los ojos de Kyoko es real o es tan solo lo que él desearía ver…

Pero apartan la mirada y se visten en silencio, y con un suspiro callado, envían tras los muros pensamientos —sentimientos— que ahora no son pertinentes… Los trajes, con los nombres de los cadetes en el pecho, están ordenados en hileras a ambos lados de la estrecha habitación, creando la ilusión de un perturbador pasillo de honor de rostros vacíos, que te devuelven tan solo tu reflejo.

Se dejan llevar por la rutina, cómoda compañera, y entran en sus trajes. Revisan con la profesionalidad aprendida el traje del otro, verifican las tomas de aire, el estado de los depósitos, los propulsores, los intercomunicadores, hasta que el familiar pitido da el visto bueno.

—Todos los sistemas en verde —dice Kuon.

—Todos los sistemas en verde —dice a su vez Kyoko.

Avanzan lentamente hasta la esclusa de aire. La puerta se cierra a sus espaldas. Un _clonc_ sordo, seguido de otro igual, indica que las botas magnéticas se han fijado al suelo. Con un suspiro, que resuena en el casco de Kyoko, Kuon aprieta los botones para abrir la puerta exterior. Esa sensación dolorosa en la boca del estómago no ha desaparecido, sigue ahí, apretándole las entrañas como un mal presentimiento.

Kyoko siente la presión del vacío tirando de ella, el familiar empuje del aire abandonando la estrecha habitación, siendo expulsado al espacio. Un paso, luego otro más, un salto, y ya están fuera, flotando en la inmensidad infinita.

Y ella se deja llevar…

—No te alejes mucho —escucha la voz de Kuon, seria, muy seria, con un filo de algo que casi se atrevería a llamar miedo. ¿Pero miedo de qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede salir mal?

—No seas tonto, Kuon —le responde ella, agitando una mano enorme en su guante hacia él. Porque ella no puede evitar sentirse feliz por este momento, por esta sensación de libertad, de dejarse arropar por la nada y sentirse parte humilde y extasiada de este milagro de la creación…

—Kyoko… —Su voz, su realmente preocupada voz, la arranca de su ensoñación.

—Nada malo puede pasar… —le insiste ella, y le hace un gesto para que él se adelante a los paneles solares, mientras ella se demora, como siempre, contemplando su verde planeta, y pensando en los trillones de vidas que alberga, a los que imagina como hormiguitas laboriosas desde la distancia… Y allá abajo, en algún sitio, está su madre…

Ella sacude la cabeza, respira suavemente y aprieta los botones de los propulsores para volver con Kuon.

Pero entonces una luz roja se enciende en el visor de su casco y una voz artificial comienza a decir:

 _—Fallo total del sistema de propulsión…_ —Kyoko siente el pánico subirle por la garganta—. _Fallo total del sistema de propulsión…_ —repite el procesador de su traje.

—¡Kuon! —grita ella.

Pero Kuon ya está en camino. Avanza a todo lo que da de sí su equipo y Kyoko no puede evitar volver a gritar cuando en su visor se enciende otra luz roja, y se dispara otra alarma:

 _—Niveles críticos de oxígeno…_

—¡KUON! —grita ella, realmente asustada…

—¡Kyoko, escúchame! —le dice él.

 _—Niveles críticos de oxígeno…_ —repite el procesador de su traje.

Pero ella no escucha a nadie… La voz de Kuon no le alcanza porque el miedo le paraliza el cuerpo y la razón y se queda inmóvil, flotando a la deriva, viendo cómo el bulto lejano que es Kuon se acerca con rapidez, pero no la suficiente, porque ella también se aleja, sin saber hacer otra cosa que respirar exageradamente, como si así sus pulmones pudieran mantenerse activos por más tiempo... Kyoko cae, cae…

—¡Kyoko! —repite él—. ¡Respira despacio, Kyoko!

 _—Niveles críticos de oxígeno…_

—¡Kuon! —vuelve a gritar.

—¡Respira despacio! —repite Kuon, tratando de que ella le escuche más allá del pánico—. Kyoko, tranquilízate. No consumas el aire de tu traje… —Él escucha por el intercomunicador la brusca ingesta de aire de Kyoko y luego el silencio—. Kyoko, tan solo respira despacio. Tienes aire suficiente… Despacio… Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? —Por fin la escucha respirar, nerviosa, pero un poco más sosegadamente—. Eso es —sonríe, con el deseo de que Kyoko advierta en su voz la sonrisa.

—Kuon, yo… —dice ella, sin terminar la frase, los nervios, el llanto, colándose en su voz. Y Kuon la ve moverse, estirando los brazos hacia él, alejándose, a la deriva del espacio, pero Kuon se mueve aún más rápido, con los propulsores de su traje al máximo, porque tiene que llegar a Kyoko, tiene que alcanzarla… _Tiene que hacerlo…_

—Voy a por ti —susurra.

 _—Niveles críticos de oxígeno…_ —repite el traje de Kyoko.

Kyoko ya distingue claramente su silueta, Kuon se acerca, _más cerca, por favor_ , hasta que llega a verse reflejada a sí misma en el cristal del casco de Kuon: un borrón blanco primero, que por segundos va haciéndose más grande, más grande… Y ella sigue estirando los brazos, rezando por poder tocarlo, por poder alcanzarlo…

Y cuando sus manos por fin se tocan, el impacto que debería haberlos separado se convierte en un abrazo brusco, desesperado… Sus cuerpos se enredan y giran en el vacío por la inercia del choque, y siguen girando, girando, hasta que finalmente se estabilizan.

—¡Te tengo! —le escucha Kyoko exclamar triunfal.

—No me sueltes —ruega ella.

—Jamás —declara Kuon. Y solo entonces, con el otro entre sus brazos, ambos se permiten un suspiro de alivio.

 _—Niveles críticos de oxígeno…_ —repite el traje de Kyoko.


	7. Chapter 7

_**NOTA:** Hoy es más corto, **Diosa Luna**. Sorry XD_

* * *

El camino de vuelta es lento, dolorosamente lento… Kuon abraza su preciosa carga y fuerza, una vez más, a los propulsores de su traje espacial a seguir avanzando. Los tanques deben estar ya en las últimas, así que Kuon raciona el poco combustible que le debe quedar. Son pulsaciones cortas, que los impulsan, y se dejan llevar por ese impulso hasta la siguiente pulsación. Es lento, sí, pero eficaz. Debería bastar… O si no…

Kuon no quiere pensar en esa posibilidad, así que cuando advierte las luces de los VigiTecs desplazándose desde varios puntos del casco de la estación espacial en su dirección, no hace nada por disimular un suspiro de alivio —otro más—. Solo entonces, se permite dejar salir 'algo' del terror que ha pasado, del miedo cerval al pensar que perdía a Kyoko…

—A ver, bonita —le dice, con voz más seca de lo que pretendía—, si no estuvieras tan asustada —Y yo, pensó él—, te reprendería por tonta…

 _—Niveles críticos de oxígeno…_

—¡Yo no estoy asustada! —exclama ella con demasiado vigor para alguien cuyo aire se reduce minuto a minuto—. Es solo que… —La voz se le quiebra al final—. S-Solo…

—Shhh, Kyoko, no pasa nada… —dice él, y chasquea la lengua, queriendo espantar el miedo y el enojo por no haber sabido protegerla a tiempo, por no haber llegado a ella antes, por… Por casi perderla…—. Estoy aquí. Contigo…

Él suelta una de sus manos y Kyoko da un respingo dentro de su traje.

—¡No! —protesta ella, aferrándose con más fuerza al traje espacial de Kuon.

—Tranquila… —le dice él, con voz suave—. Solo voy a…

Kyoko advierte que lleva la mano a su cadera, allí donde su equipo porta una pequeña botella de aire presurizado para emergencias…

—Mi botella, sí… —jadea ella en voz alta. Y da las gracias a los dioses porque Kuon no puede ver cómo el rojo de la vergüenza tiñe su cara—. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?

—Estabas nerviosa, Kyoko —replica él—, no pasa nada…

—¿Y si también está estropeada? —pregunta ella, con una punzada de recelo.

—Tienes la mía —declara él, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

—Pero Kuon… —protesta ella, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas una vez más… _¿Por qué, Kuon? ¿Por qué haces esto?_

—Pero-Kuon, nada —le replica él—. Si está mal tu botella, usarás la mía, Kyoko —dice él a la vez que manipula suavemente la toma de aire reservada para la botella auxiliar. Cierra los ojos un momento antes girar la llave que conecta la botella al sistema de aire. Un suave _fuss_ dentro de su traje hizo que Kyoko contuviera el aliento, esperando…

 _—Niveles críticos de ox…_ —La frase no llegó a completarse y una de las luces rojas de su visor se apagó. Entonces sí, Kyoko soltó una risita nerviosa llena de alivio y ambos suspiraron.

Respiraron tranquilos. Bastante literalmente por cierto…

—¿Mejor? —pregunta Kuon.

—Sí —responde Kyoko, asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero claro, eso no puede verlo él, aunque lo imagina claramente—. La botella no dará para mucho…

—Dará de sobra —le afirma él—. No protestes. Tenemos también mi botella, ya te lo dije…

—Pero es la tuya, Kuon.

—¿Y qué más da eso? —Kuon se encoge de hombros y Kyoko puede sentirlo porque sigue aferrada a él. Y él a ella…

—Pero Kuon… —A Kyoko los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. _¿Por qué estás dispuesto a hacer eso por mí?_

Él quería decirle que no iba a dejar que se le muriera en los brazos. Que nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo… Quería decirle que si ella le faltaba, a él se le rompería el corazón y la vida… Él quería decirle que era ella antes que nadie…

Pero en lugar de ponerle voz a su corazón, apretó la mandíbula y tan solo dijo:

—Los VigiTecs ya están aquí, Kyoko… Ya estamos a salvo.


	8. Chapter 8

Los VigiTecs los empujaron suavemente el resto del viaje hasta llegar a la esclusa. Ellos seguían siendo uno, enredados en ese extraño abrazo suyo y no se soltaron hasta que la primera puerta se abrió para ellos.

A Kyoko le pareció interminable el proceso de cierre y represurización de la cámara. Cuando se encendieron las luces verdes, hizo ademán de quitarse el casco, pero la mano de Kuon, apoyada con gentileza en su brazo, se lo impidió.

—Todavía no —le dijo él. Ella suspiró y asintió. Debería esperar, solo un poquito más, porque el procedimiento dicta que solo puede hacerse después de haber dejado la segunda puerta atrás.

Y cuando por fin esa segunda puerta se cerró tras ellos, a Kyoko le faltó tiempo para quitarse el casco e inhalar aire. Una bocanada larga, profunda, que le llenó los pulmones de aire nuevo…

—Aire de verdad… —susurró ella con los ojos cerrados y un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Kyoko… —dijo él, con el casco en la mano y una sonrisa traviesa en la cara—, ¿te das cuenta de que esto es una estación espacial?

—Ajá… ¿Y?

—Que aquí tampoco hay eso que llamas aire de verdad —le respondió él, con los ojos chispeantes de diversión.

Ella frunce el ceño y le pega un manotazo (con bastante fuerza para alguien tan menuda).

—¡Auch! —se queja él.

—Ya sabes lo que quería decir… —le replica ella.

Y él le sonríe con esa sonrisa reservada solo para ella, una sonrisa que tiene la calidez del sol del verano y que siempre sosiega su alma…

—Sí, sí que lo sé… —le dice él—. Pero es que es tan divertido meterse contigo…

Ella voltea los ojos…

—Hizuri Kuon… ¿En serio? —protesta ella, con cierto aire severo, pero le delata ese quiebro lleno de lágrimas que aún buscan su salida—. Casi me muero ahí fuera, y tú has tardado ¿qué? ¿Treinta segundos? —pregunta, mientras se va quitando de mala manera del traje espacial—. Sí, treinta segundos desde que entramos en meterte conmigo…

—Kyoko… —y le vuelve a sonreír. Esa sonrisa otra vez…—. Es que estoy feliz…

—Lo sé, grandísimo tonto —le dice ella, con una sonrisa que es igual que la suya—. Yo también…

Y en cuanto él deja su traje en el suelo, con solo un poquito más cuidado que Kyoko, tira de ella en un abrazo apretado. Un abrazo que los dos necesitan, porque el peso de todo lo que estuvo a punto de pasar ahí fuera cae sobre ellos. Y solo entonces, con sus brazos en torno a ella, Kyoko deja que las lágrimas salgan, mojando su pecho, mojándole la malla de acrílico reforzado. Pero a él, eso le da igual. Lo importante es que la tiene aquí, donde debe estar, a salvo y entre sus brazos…

—¿Sabes en qué te convierte esto? —murmura Kyoko contra su pecho—. ¿Lo de hoy?

—¿Hmm? —pregunta él, acariciando el naranja cabello con su mejilla.

—En mi héroe… —responde ella, hundiendo más aún el rostro en su pecho.

—No digas tonterías —replica él con voz enronquecida—. Como si yo fuese a dejar que te pasara algo…

Y callan de nuevo… Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, cada uno demorando el momento de separarse, de romper ese abrazo íntimo y primero… Y Kuon se pregunta, y no por primera vez, si lo que él siente, lo siente Kyoko también… Se pregunta si puede ser real, si es verdad lo que ve en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en la forma en que se abraza a su cuerpo… Si lo que grita su corazón es cierto…

Y Kuon también se pregunta, con un suspiro que Kyoko siente nacer bajo su mejilla, si quizás sea este el momento de dar un salto al vacío… _Metafórico esta vez, muchas gracias…_

—Hum, Kyoko… —empieza a decir él.

—¿Sí, Kuon? —pregunta ella, aún enterrada en su pecho. _Se está muy bien aquí, sí…_

—¿Vendrás al baile conmigo? —pregunta él de un tirón. _Hala, ya está. Ya lo dije…_ Ella, en cambio, se envara entre sus brazos. El silencio de una respuesta que no llega crece entre los dos y pareciera abrir un abismo. Un estremecimiento, una clase de miedo diferente esta vez, anida en su corazón y Kuon teme haberse equivocado…

—¿Te dijo que no? —susurra ella, casi sin voz, después de ese silencio casi eterno…

—¿Eh? —pregunta él, confundido—. ¿Quién?

—La chica a la que se lo ibas a pedir… —responde ella, aún escondiendo su rostro.

Entonces Kuon, recordando aquella conversación en el comedor, voltea los ojos, en una mezcla extraña de frustración, incredulidad y auténtica resignación y aceptación. Pero ella, claro, no puede verlo… Porque ella es así… Nadie más que ella puede ser _tan_ ciega…

—Todavía no me ha dado una respuesta —responde él finalmente, y su mejilla acaricia su pelo una vez más.

—¿Y entonces? —cuestiona ella, sacando de no sabe dónde el valor para hacer esa pregunta cuya respuesta le da miedo, porque ninguna mujer quiere ser segundo plato de nadie. _Ni siquiera del hombre al que amas…_ ¿Por qué la abraza así? Así, como debiera estar abrazando a la otra… Que por cierto, es una idiota, sí. ¿Cómo es eso de que no le ha dicho que sí _todavía_?—. ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?

—Kyoko… —suspira él una vez más. El suspiro expande su pecho y Kyoko, la aterrorizada Kyoko, aguarda una respuesta, apenas percatándose del ritmo acelerado del corazón que late bajo su oído—. En serio, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Kuon, no entiendo… —dice ella, con el quiebro del llanto apenas sometido en la garganta. Pero él libera uno de sus brazos de su cintura y su mano gentil le alza la barbilla, con suavidad, con una delicadeza tal, que Kyoko cierra los ojos para no enfrentarse a él. Porque ahora no puede hacerlo… Así, con esa dulzura, con ese afecto, ¿es cómo Kuon le romperá el corazón?

—Kyoko, mírame… —Sus dedos se deslizan por su mejilla y enjugan las huellas del llanto, pero ella aún no lo mira—. Kyoko… —repite él, tan cerca, tan cerca, que su aliento revolotea sobre su piel. Kyoko entonces abre sus dorados ojos, brillantes aún del llanto antiguo y del nuevo, y Kuon tiene que contener el aliento para no dejarse hundir en ellos…—. Eres tú. Siempre fuiste tú.

—¿Y-Yo? —titubea ella.

—Sí —afirma él, con un asentimiento de cabeza que le acerca aún más a ella—. Tú y yo. Quiero que estemos juntos. Hoy. Mañana. Pasado. Y al otro, y al otro…

Y a ella la respiración se le acelera y la cabeza le da vueltas, sometida al vértigo de emociones, de sueños, de esperanzas… De anhelos secretos que resultan verdaderos, que son reales… Ella… Y Kuon… A ella se le escapa un suspiro entrecortado e intercambian los alientos, y él espera, espera una vez más una respuesta que no llega…

—¿Y cuándo…? —empieza a preguntar ella a su vez. Pero la voz le falla, así que toma aire (ese aire que su cercanía le roba) y vuelve a intentarlo—. ¿Y cuándo tenías pensado pedírmelo?

—Kyoko, yo… —responde él, antes de apartar la mirada de su tentadora boca—. Yo no sabía si tú…

—Kuon… —susurra ella, pero Kuon no la escucha.

—Si tú sentías lo mismo… —continúa él, abriendo su corazón.

—Kuon… —repite ella, un poco más alto. Y esta vez, él sí la escuchó. Sus verdes ojos la miran, llenos de incertidumbre y esperanza.

—¿Sí, Kyoko? —pregunta él.

—Bésame ya…

Y Kuon no necesitó más respuesta.

Sus labios tocan los suyos en un beso suave, apenas un roce, una caricia, como si Kuon aún no se creyera del todo que de verdad la estaba besando, que ella se lo había pedido. Luego, el suspiro ronco de su garganta, ansioso y vibrante, que precede al delicado y enloquecedor paseo por su boca. Y Kyoko siente que las rodillas le fallan, que la razón se le va entre besos, porque ya no piensa, solo siente… Y besa… Besa a Kuon…

Se besan…

Kyoko y Kuon se besan…

 **\- - FIN - -**

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _Habrá epílogo, sí._ _ **Diosa Luna**_ _, en dos días termina tu regalo, escrito con todo el cariño del mundo y las mejores canas verdes de los últimos tiempos XD_

 _Un abrazo y gracias por todo a todos._


	9. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Pero claro, todo lo bueno siempre tiene un final…

La puerta metálica de los vestuarios se abre y ellos, perdidos como estaban en la boca del otro, apenas tienen tiempo para separarse abruptamente. Pero no engañan a nadie… Los rostros encendidos, la mirada nublada y la respiración agitada son claros indicios delatores de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Y tales señales no escaparon al ojo entrenado de El Hombre, Takarada Lory en persona (sí, _ese_ Takarada, el de la Estación Espacial Takarada y la Academia Espacial Takarada…), que ocupaba el vano de la puerta, los brazos en jarras y la capa flameando a un viento inexistente, como sacado de una de esas grabaciones antiguas de la Madre Tierra… Con él venía un equipo de paramédicos, pero que quedaron eclipsados por su entrada (supuestamente) triunfal…

—Bueno, parecen que han estado ocupados, ustedes dos… Paseo espacial aparte —les dijo, con evidente doble intención, mientras se atusaba el bigote y una sonrisa sibilina se dibujaba en sus labios—. ¿Puede alguien contarme qué ha sucedido hoy?

Y mientras Kyoko era atendida por los enfermeros y revisada por sus escáneres, Kuon pasó a contarle ese extraño paseo espacial en el que casi (y Kuon da gracias a los cielos por ese casi) todo lo que pudo salir mal, salió mal…

* * *

La investigación reveló la manipulación del traje espacial de Mogami Kyoko. Sabotaje de un equipo oficial, si empleamos la terminología correcta.

No fue difícil averiguar a la responsable. La muy tonta de Kimiko declaró haber estado estudiando en la sala de entrenamientos cuando una de las cámaras de seguridad de los pasillos la grabó bien clarito entrando en el almacén de los trajes y saliendo media hora después.

Cuando se vio descubierta, Kimiko alegó que solo pretendía darle un buen susto… Una broma entre amigas, dijo ella, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa inocente… A Lory se le revolvió el estómago cuando la vio, porque más que sonrisa, era una mueca… Una expresión falsa, aprendida, carente de toda naturalidad y de un sentimiento real que la respaldase…

Y sus razones eran dolorosamente obvias: odiaba a la muchacha, y eso no era ningún secreto… Toda la academia lo sabía y había sido testigo más de una vez de las 'atenciones' que prodigaba a su supuesta amiga. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Celos de la atención que recibía del joven Kuon? ¿Envidia de la clase de persona esforzada y decidida que era Kyoko? Fuera como fuera, para el caso es lo mismo… Era mala persona… Y lo que está hecho, no puede deshacerse…

Por supuesto, no había habido intención asesina en la manipulación de los propulsores, prefiere pensar Lory… Eso sería un atenuante durante el juicio. Los VigiTecs de la estación hubieran detectado a tiempo a la joven Mogami a la deriva, mucho antes de que hubiera peligro real de entrar en la atmósfera del planeta, pero la manipulación de los indicadores de aire del traje era otro asunto… ¿Las dos cosas a la vez? Fácilmente la acusación fiscal podría alegar homicidio imprudente o intento de asesinato…

Con un suspiro, Lory firmó y apagó el informe de la investigación que debía presentar a la policía. De un viaje al penal de Hades 5 dudaba mucho que fuera a librarse. Por imbécil. Chica tonta…

Y la tarde en que Kimiko fue trasladada a su nuevo _hogar_ temporal, Kyoko y Kuon hacían su entrada en el Baile del Día de la Unificación.

Juntos, como siempre. Pero a la vez distinto, porque en los ojos de ambos brillaba el infinito.


End file.
